The present invention relates generally to a split and merge advertisement system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a split and merge advertisement system for splitting advertisements to other devices as users physically move between devices, and, then merging the advertisements back together as the users physically move back to previous devices that are currently displaying other advertisements to users.
Conventional advertisement techniques consider adapting advertisements to maximize the satisfaction of subgroups of a group viewing advertisements (e.g., personalization techniques). However, the conventional optimization techniques only consider a single device.
Other conventional techniques have considered cross-channel and cross-device remarketing from advertisements previously generated and advertised to the user.
However, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques in that the conventional techniques do not consider splitting advertisements to different devices as a group of users splits into subgroups of users at different devices, and then merging different advertisements together as the subgroups reform the group (or form a new group) at the prior device to optimally advertise to dynamically changing groups or subgroups of users.